


A Good Look on You [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Good Look on You" by kinky_kneazle for Prime Time Madness 2015.</p><p>"It wasn't that Steve wasn't great in the sack, it just wasn't enough. Natasha wanted him to lose control."</p><p>Authors have been revealed! Download and unmasked version of the podfic are now up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Look on You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/gifts), [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts), [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Look on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462918) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



Length: 8:11  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20good%20look%20on%20you.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-luck-on-you).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Treat for flipflop_diva and bluemermaid for Prime Time Madness. I saw that you two had requested shippy Steve/Nat and knew I had just the thing! I've seen flipflop_diva around pt-lightning, so I thought you might enjoy podfic? bluemermaid, I apologize if you don't even know what podfic is, but I hope you both like it anyway! *crosses fingers*
> 
> Thanks to kinky_kneazle for blanket permission!


End file.
